Memoirs of an Ember
by Feather's Shadow
Summary: Embri, blind, and Peyton, tempermental, have been through everything together. Now the new spirit detectives and the grand daughters of Genkai can they overcome everything together and come out alive? and find love in the process? HieixOC KuramaxOC
1. Their Story

_i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. i Only own Peyton, Embri, and the plot_

_**Memoirs of an Ember**_

I was sitting atop a cliff near Genkai's temple, you could see it as a little dot on the horizon, unlike me. My name is Embri Kinter, my mother and father were Americans, but they died when I was five in a car crash driving down the interstate causing me to go blind. My parent's next door neighbors were pregnant at the same time and ended up have their little girl, Peyton Hintin, four days before my mother had me. Peyton is about six inches taller than I am today. We are a little on the short side; I'm only four feet and eight inches tall making her five feet and two inches. Peyton and I were inseparable by the age of four so her parents only found it right to adopt me when my parents died.

About a year later though Peyton's father died of rabies, he was attacked by a raccoon, so we were forced to move to Japan so we were closer to Peyton's grandmother, Genkai, on her mother's side. We ended up spending a lot of time at Genkai's temple during our childhood. She would tell us all these amazing stories about demons, the spirit world, and anything imaginable. When we turned nine we stopped visiting as much, but we never stopped believing in the stories she told us. One day we heard Peyton's mother, Patty, and Genkai arguing over her not wanting us to be apart of the world she told us about. Back then we didn't know what she had meant by that, but we sure do now.

So until we were about fifteen years old we didn't have any contact with Genkai. To busy with school and getting jobs to help Patty pay the bills. About a month after we turned fifteen, Patty was walking home from the grocery store when a mugger had robbed and killed her. So only being the live relative we had Genkai became our guardian. Abut three weeks after that all of these weird things started to happen to Peyton and I. Because I was blind I had always had exceptional hearing allowing me to located people and anything that made a sound, but soon my hearing started to advance. It was almost like sonic hearing but with more detail. I could use the lightest of sounds bounce off every surface around me allowing me to create a detailed picture in my mind of everything and everyone around me. I didn't tell them of my ability for some reason though.

Peyton always had a temper and she knew it too. One day During the fourth week of being there we were sitting in the living room with Genkai when Peyton and I got into this heated argument over which type of ice-cream was best. Ice-cream along with chocolate milk are my "drugs" by the way. Anyway as I said we were in this argument not paying attention to everything around us when Peyton gave this almost battle cry like yell and swung her arm back and the would lazy-boy chair blew up! We both stood there in shock and "what the fuck" looks on our face. Genkai just raised her brow in slight suspicion, we didn't know of what though.

About three days after that happened we were sitting in the kitchen, it was a summer morning, eating breakfast. I had heard and "saw" a fly land on Genkai's pancakes she was about to take a bit out of the piece with the fly on it. Before that happened, I said very calmly…not really, "Don't eat that! It has a fly on it!" Genkai and Peyton looked at me funny and looked at the pancake and sure enough there was a fly. Peyton decided to blurt out the question on both their minds then, "But you're blind?" And that was when I spilled the beans about my ability I had somehow gained. Then two weeks after that Genkai decided that she would train us herself in our abilities.

Peyton and I developed our own style of fighting in the next three months as our powers evolved. I was able to now see every pinpoint in someone's body so I decided to train to attack the pressure points of people's bodies immobilizing, knocking out, and if I wanted killing them. I used my hands for close fighting and sharp deadly needles from far away. Peyton was now able to blow things up without squinting her eyes and could blow up large amounts of things at one time or if she wanted just one organ in someone's body. She also trained herself how to fight with Sais and became quit well at them.

Through out the whole time Genkai started explaining to us that the stories she told us, as kids were true and in more detail explain the three worlds and everything to do with them. In that third month a boy who looked about 18, Koenma, apparently the heir to the spirit world came to Genkai and us. He had asked us if Peyton and I would be willing to do a few missions for him every now and then and Peyton and I wanting to see the other worlds decided it sounded like fun. Genkai was hesitant about it, but agreed as long as they were nothing like the boys had to go though, whoever they were.

So here I am nine months sense Peyton and I became "Spirit Detectives". We have become even more powerful sense everything started to happen and we loved it. I found this cliff about five months ago and it's become my place when I needed quite, seeing as it was hard for me to do that now with my hearing nowadays. I laid back in the grass and closed my sightless eyes letting my ears flow over the landscape for miles around. That was when I heard the low call of a whistle. The three of us created a system of whistles meaning different thing for when I was farther away. That certain whistle meant that dinner was ready and I needed to head back. I jumped to my feet as I looked over the cliff to the demon infested forest and carefully ran my way back home avoiding demons that I didn't want to deal with at the moment. Peyton met me at the back door of the temple with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed as she leaned on one hip. I smirked back at her as we silently walked inside together side by side as usual.

**_(i hope everyone liked the story. please i beg, no flamers. i tired not making them mary-sues. they do have disadvantages and you will see that in the chapters to come. Note that this was in Embri's point of veiw and she believes her and Peyton are on top of the world, which isn't true. and she'll figure that out soon enough. also i noticed i forgot to put in what they look like so I'll do that next chapter. Please reveiw if you've read so i know how I'm doing.)_**


	2. Accepted

Memoirs of an Ember

It was probably about 1:30am in the morning when Peyton and I decided to watch _Accepted_. We were obsessed with this particular movie mainly because of the guy trying to learn how to blow things up with his mind. Of course, I couldn't see the actual film, one of the only things my hearing can't help with, but Peyton has explained it so many times I have a detailed description in my mind. I looked over to said person and asked, "Are you craving ice cream 'cause I am."

Peyton grinned and replied back, "I swear you and ice cream are going to get married one day." I started to laugh and took on an innocent face, "But then I'd end up eating my own husband. What kind of wife would I be then?" She looked over to me, "Touché."

We busted out laughing as we paused the movie to go grab some ice cream. We were still giggling and making fun of eachother as we headed to the kitchen. Of course I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and ended up tripping over my own feet, grabbing Peyton in the process we both tumbled to the ground. We screamed as we landed face first on the hardwood floors. We looked at each other and burst out laughing _again_ to the point where both of us could barely breathe. Peyton gasped out between laughing, "Nice going… Embri! Tripp…ing….haha….over…..your own….feet!"

I gasped back, "Hey!…I'm…the…blind one….here! Haha!" Before we knew it the lights flicked on and we looked to the end of the hall from the direction we had come from. Genkai was standing there in all her glory with one of here peevish looks on her face.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. Peyton, unlike me who was still rolling on the floor, was able to stop laughing and sat up as she took on a serious face and replied, "Sitting on the floor." Genkai just glared at us harder, "Go to bed, now." Peyton stood up from the floor and walked past Genkai forgetting about the ice cream and that the movie was still on with me at her heels. Once we turned a few corners down the hallway we stopped at our doors, right across from each other, and turned to face each other.

Peyton's dark chocolate, almost a red, eyes glowed in the dark, her short choppy bangs hanging in her eyes. The back of her hair ended at the nap of her neck and got longer in the front. My eyes were a mix of browns, greens, and blues, but now they were frosted over from my blindness. My bangs were also choppy but the were long enough to put into a ponytail. The rest of my hair was down to about my collarbone in choppy, messy layers.

Peyton opened her mouth and quietly said, "Night Ember." I smiled at the nickname she gave me all those years ago when we found out I was a pyro. Once I was about eight, going through a rebellious stage and blew up our lawnmower with gasoline. I gave a small smile as I yawned out, "Night chickadee."

We turned our back to each other and walked into our rooms plopping down onto our respective beds and crashed.

The Next Morning

I woke up in a daze, feeling the warmth of the sun through my window. _'Wait… sun? OH MY GOD! I slept in!' _I shot out of bed as I did my usual routine of getting ready. I took a shower, dressed in sweats and a spaghetti-strap as I blow dried my hair and straightened it, I put on a _very_ light amount of cover up and blush, brushed my teeth, and finally put on deodorant.

I stepped out of my room and peaked into Peyton's room and called out her name, not liking to use my power if I know the area well enough. She didn't answer so I guessed that she was in the kitchen. I walked down the hall into the kitchen, hearing Genkai and Peyton turning their bodies I guessed the saw me come in. Genkai spoke first, "About time you got up you bum." I gave a sheepish grin as I put my hand behind my head and said back, "Haha, my bad. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" It was Peyton's turn now, "We tried, but you were like an unmoving rock." All three of us laughed at this as I sat down and a plate of food was set in front of me. It grew quiet for a few minutes until I was finished eating breakfast.

Genkai was the one to break the silence, "Girls, I haven't told you every story." This statement caught Peyton's attention and mine. "What do you mean gran'ma?" Peyton asked at the same time. She sighed as she started to explain, "You two were not the first of spirit world's Spirit Detectives. There were a few groups before you. The last one's leader, Yusuke…was my apprentice. His and his team of four Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei spent a lot of their time here." I interrupted her, "How did they become Spirit Detectives?" She continued, "Yusuke, had died saving a kid from a car wreck and was givin a second chance by Koenma as long as he became a Spirit Detective. Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend and rival, was a human that had a sixth sense allowing him to feel spiritual pressure."

"Kurama, was a very powerful fox demon sealed away into a human. He was caught along with Hiei, The Forbidden Child, when the stole artifacts from Koenma's vault." I gasped as I learned that my gran'ma knew The Forbidden Child. He was one of the stories so told to us as we were kids, I had always felt so bad for him I often fell asleep crying for him. Peyton piped up, "Wait, what is the point of you telling us this gran'ma?"

She Smiled as she gladly replied, "I Had gotten a call from Kuwabara a few days ago. He said he and the others wanted to come stay here for a while to relax about a month or so. I told him about you two and said that I wanted to make sure you two wouldn't mind first." Both of us ended up giving her funny looks as I said, "Of Course we wouldn't mind. You probably haven't seen them in so long." Peyton nodded her head as I talked. Genkai smiled again, "Thank you, girls. Oh just so you know, Yusuke and Kuwabara's girlfriends will be coming as well."

Peyton raised her hand, for a reason I don't know, and asked another question, "How old are these people?" Genkai leaned back in her chair as she said, "Yusuke, Keiko, his girlfriend, and Kuwabara are about two years older than you two. Then Hiei and his twin sister Yukina, Kuwabara's girlfriend, are about 387 years old, also Hiei does _not_ want Yukina to know they are twins, it's complicated." She added as she saw our faces.

She paused, "And lastly sense I heard Kurama took on his former form of Youko Kurama he-" "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! As in _the_ Youko Kurama, The King of Thieves?" Peyton screamed. Genkai sighed, "Yes, so he should be around 734 years old now." Peyton and I stayed looking calm, but one look from each other and we knew we were screaming our heads off in our minds. "Sense you two have agreed I'll see to it that the boys will get here from The Makai in a weeks time," said Genkai as she got up from the table to leave.

As soon as she left we turned to each other and said at the same time, "This is going to be wicked." When we did say it though we got into one of our various arguments about not coping one another.

**_(I hoped you liked this chapter. The moments between Peyton and Embri are inspired by my friends and I. Also I would like to mention that I have forgotten how old the boys are so i decided to guess, hehe, I am to tired to look it up on line. I would like to thank _**dragonwingedangel **_and_** Sabixa-luvs-Axel _**for reviewing my story.)**_


	3. Meeting the gang

**_Memoirs of an Ember_**

Laying across the couch, eating ice cream, Peyton and I were watching _I Survived a Japanese Game Show_. Personally, we thought it was a pointless show, but we get amused when people are hurt so we watch it anyway. My head was turned to the TV as I felt something in my ice cream bowl. My hearing ability instantly turned on, as I whipped my head around to face Peyton. She was bringing a spoon full of MY ice cream to her mouth as my jaw dropped and my brows furrowed. I kicked her hard on one of her hips as I said, "You hoe! That was my ice cream!" She made an "Ugh," sound as she dropped the bowl onto the floor, thank god it was a plastic bowl. She glared at me and yelled, "Skank, that hurt," as she kicked me back and made me drop my ice cream too.

I slid off the couch with anime tears running down my face as I cried for my lost ice cream. I heard Peyton start to laugh at me, and my eyes locked on hers and they blazed with a vengeance like no other. "That does it Pastry!" I screamed, using the nickname I gave her, which she hated by the way. I lunged at her from my spot on the floor and tackled her so hard it forced the couch to fall backwards too. We wrestled on the floor for who knows how long throwing insults at each other. Peyton had me in a headlock, choking the life out of me, as I twisted her arm back painfully when we heard a voice say laughing, "Wow, they're like us all over again, Kuwabara." Our heads snapped painfully over to the sound of the voice as we let go of each other and went into attack positions.

There were six people, two girls and four boys, all matching Genkai's description of the group that would be staying here. Peyton relaxed a moment before I did, noticing sooner then I, my ears taking a moment longer to distinguish their faces. I sighed in relief, not wanting to fight, as I opened my mouth, "Hi, you must be the people whose name I can't memorize." Beside me, Peyton snorted at my comment forcing me to grin like the maniac I truly am. The one with the badly attempted Elvis Presley styled hair stepped up to me, "Whoa, Genkai never told us one of her grand daughters was blind." I twitched as I glared and replied, "Amazing, gran'ma didn't tell us you were a baka." I _hated_ it when people mentioned to me that I was blind, it made me think of the fact I can't remember my own parents. He stepped back in shock as I continued, "I can see quiet clearly with my ears now thank you."

The boy, Kuwabara, was about to reply before Genkai stepped into the living room, "That's enough Embri. He didn't know." I huffed as I walked to the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess. I walked back into the room with a role of paper towels in my hands. I listened to find Hiei sitting on the window seal, Youko sitting in our new lazy boy chair, replaced after the incident, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Peyton sitting on the newly up righted couch. I turned to Genkai, who was sitting in the rocking chair, "Where did those two girls go?" "We're right here," I heard behind me and I fought the urge to spin around and attack then. "Mmkk," I said turning to them with a smile on my face then turning back around. I walked over to Peyton handing her some paper towels.

When she looked confused for a second I simply just gave her a "look" saying "it's your mess too," she took it wordlessly. Sitting on the floor, we began cleaning the mess as the others conversed around us. "So these two girls are Koemna's new Spirit Detectives?" We heard a deep silky voice say. My hearing had seen that it had been Youko who talked, his golden eyes shaded by his silver bangs. I saw Peyton glance at him every once in a while and rolled my eyes every time. "Yes, believe it or not they aren't spiritually powerful, but they have unique abilities and good fighting skills." I felt their eyes on me and Peyton as Peyton and I stood up done with the mess.

Peyton walked with me to the kitchen this time, once we were in there I sat on the table as she sat on the counter. I smiled at her with one of _those_ smiles telling her I knew something. She snapped a, "what," at me and I just grinned harder, "Oh you know… you've known him for what? Ten minutes and you've _already_ starting to have a crush on him!" She shushed me while she laughed, "Ha! That would be impossible, my dear. He may be gorgeous, but I can't forget the stories of how he uses women to…_**do it**__… _then throws them away the next day." I was silent for a moment in thought then, "Touché."

We grinned at each other again as we hopped off our seats and made our way back to the living room. As we sat down on the floor in front of the couch cross-legged the TV turned on and Koenma popped up on it. There was a variety of different hellos to him ranging from a, "Hn," and to a screamed, "Binky breathe! How ya been?" Peyton and I sat silent as we glared at the TV remembering the voice you could hear in the background. When it got quiet and the reunion was over Koenma looked at us with pleading eyes, "Embri, Pey-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Peyton and I abruptly said, "No," at the same time.

"Please! I need to finish my paper work and he keeps messing everything up!" He whined back at us. Peyton then said, "Koenma. Your baby brother is the sporn of _evil._ Last time we baby-sat him he tried to shave my hair bald!" The three of us argued for about ten minutes until I got tired and sighed, "Fine. We'll watch the brat for you, but you can't complain about the way we watch him…Deal?" Koenma, just wanting to get his paper work done, replied without a moment's hesitation, "Deal!" and turned off the TV. Peyton looked at me furious, and was about to yell at me so I said something before she could, "Relax, I'll just knock the kid out."

I heard two gasps so I turned around to find Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina looking horrified and the rest of the boys just looking amusedly at us. "What? You heard what Peyton said didn't you?" I asked. Keiko replied back with, "He's just a baby! He doesn't know anything! You can't do that!" Peyton then said, "Fine, then you watch him. It'll be your funeral," as we both got up to go to our different "safe zones." Mine being that cliff and Peyton's being a small-secluded waterfall. Before we made it out the door though we were stopped, "What are you two doing?" asked Yusuke. "Dip-setting before evil incarnated gets here," I threw over my shoulder as I shut the slider to the back yard.

**The Cliff: half hour later**

I was laying down in the grass again with my ears wide opened listening to the earth, my arms and legs spread wide, and peaceful, a contented look on my face with my eyes closed. I twitched as I felt a presence in the tree on the edge of the field on the cliff. _'He really is to fast for my hearing.'_ I heard a "Hn," and then Hiei say, "Yes, I am." I twitched again realizing he could read my thoughts, "I'd appreciate it if you kept out of my head." I didn't hear a reply so I assumed he wouldn't listen to me, why would he? He's years older than me, I'm just a kid to him.

"I'll assume that you didn't like the brat either?" No reply, I'll try again. "So why'd you come here of all places?" Again, no response. I guessed if he didn't reply to those questions he didn't want to talk and that he just wanted silence. _'That's fine with me.' _I thought as I lay back down on the soft grass. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it was a comfortable silence so I didn't mind. I sat up suddenly, probably startling Hiei, I don't know. I just had the biggest urge to listen to my ipod. I guess Hiei was still listening to my thoughts sense I felt a small item drop into my lap. I looked down to see my ipod and picked it up.

"Thanks," I said to him. He "Hn-ed," again and said "Genkai told me to bring it to you." His voice was deep and rough, but sexy. I started to get chills down my back, but controlled my body just in time before he noticed. I smiled as I put my headphones in my ears and he went back to his tree. As I listened to the songs I started to think about simple things likes Butterflies, wolves, our last mission, and the puffy white clouds that began to look like monsters to me thanks to the soft breeze blowing through, making a soft sound. I have a very imaginative mind I'm told. That's when I heard a, "Baka onna." I sat up again and paused my music glaring at him, "Teme!" He glared ten times worse right back at me…

Oh no. I just made him hate me. Wait! He just called me a baka! That insensitive, self centered, jerk!

**_(I thought it would be funny to put that last line in there...it's something I would do/say. I hope you injoyed their meeting with the boys, and yes. I decided that Koenma need and annoying evil little brother. He'll be useful in the future. Mwahahaha. Oh! I would like to thank _**Crazy4YuYuHakusho**_, _**Daeth101- Fox version**_,_** dragonwingedangel**_,_** Sabixa-luvs-Axel**_, and_** hemsut kane **_for reviewing! I hope you guys like it the most! I read your guyz reviews and it made me want to up date! Review if you've read please! Oh i need someones help to tell me how to make it so i can have anonymous reviews. Thank you!)_**


	4. Peyton's Afternoon

Memoirs of an Ember

Three hours later I had finally started to walk back, grant it, I was still pissed off. _'How dare he call me a __**baka onna**__!'_ I yelled furiously inside my head. I mean he doesn't even know me. I may be a teenager and a kid to him, but it gives him no right to call me that. Peyton and I have seen too much to be called _that._

I glared harshly at the window as I saw Hiei sitting in it. After I called him a _Teme_ he had disappeared to god knows where. I had stayed knowing that if I went back right away I would've killed the kid that was inside at the moment.

I know I hold grudges for a long time, but I can't help it. Sometimes I just get too riled up to calm down for a while. I turned my head away from him when I noticed him glaring back. I walked in the door keeping my head high and my temper down. That stupid brat was still here and of course, as soon as I walked in the door he started throwing little toy cars at me. I lost my cool when the fifth car hit my shoulder walking straight up to him I hit the pressure point at the back of his head. Once he was knocked out I heard a collection of relieved sighs behind me as I stomped to my room.

Once I got there I slammed my door shut and walked to my stereo and started blasting _Headstrong_ by _Trapt_. I walked into my connected bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it could go. I stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower hoping to calm down a bit before dinner.

An hour later I stepped out of my shower and dressing in some sweatpants and a tank top. My stereo was playing _I Don't Care _by _Apotilicptic_ I opened my bathroom door to Peyton sitting on my bed with her head in her hands. "What happened?" I asked. She looked up with an extremely pissed off face. "Youko tried to _seduce_ me," She replied in a cold, low tone. "Tch, Bastard," I said in the same voice. She quirked an eyebrow at me, "What's pissing you off?"

I glared at the wall as I sat next to Peyton on my bed, "Hiei called me a baka onna." I heard a snort from beside me and I whipped my head around to glare at Peyton. "That's it? That's all he did?" I looked away, "It bothers me when people insult me and they don't even know me," I paused for a second, "Anyway tell me exactly what happened."

Peyton sighed as she laid back on my bed, "Well about an hour and a half ago I was still sitting at the waterfall…"

Flashback-Peyton's POV

I was sitting in the clearing, next to the waterfall trying to meditate. I was for a while, but then I heard a rustle in the tree line. I jumped to my feet as I forced a tree to explode in the general direction the noise came from. I felt hot breathe on my neck as a voice spoke up, "Now that wasn't nice was it?" I screamed and jumped forward and spun around to come face to face with Youko.

I glared at him as my heart stopped racing, " Don't EVER do that again!" He _chuckled_ at me as I let my hand drop to my side. I glared harder at him for a second before I forced my face to look calm.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked as his smug smirk started getting on my nerves. "Because I told you to," I replied.

Youko took a step closer to me forcing me to take a step back. His eyes took on a mischievous look and before I knew it he was right in front of me with his arm around my waist. I slammed my hands into his chest and tried to pull myself free, but before long I noticed it was useless.

I dropped my hands to my side again as I glared up at him, "Let go of me." He chuckled again as he used his free hand to softly rub my arm. Shivers ran down my spin making his smirk grow wider, "But I don't want to." What came next, he didn't expect. As he started to check me out I reared back my hand and punched him clear across the face.

The blow forced his head to turn to the side and his arm around my waist to lax. Once I ripped myself from his grasp I ran for my _life _back to the temple. I heard his growl from behind me as I broke through the brush into the clearing to the temple. I ran inside and straight into Embri's room before he could do anything to me. I called my breathing when I noticed her in the shower and sat on the bed to clear my head and wait for her to get out.

End Flashback- Embri's POV

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when she finished telling her story. She gave me a look as if I had two heads and one was a unicorn head. I busted out laughing at her look and said between fits of laughter, "You go girl!" She grinned all of a sudden and was soon joining me in our fit of laughter. I ended up falling off the bed holding my stomach because I was having trouble breathing from the laughing.

I noticed Peyton was in the same position when I looked up.

There was a knock on our door right before it burst open and in came charging Yusuke and Kuwabara. "It sounds like pigs are dying in here!" screamed Yusuke. It didn't help any because all Peyton and I did was nod our heads and kept laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Kuwabara. Peyton was able to shout out an, "I don't know!" Before falling off the other side of the bed.

After one more giggle from me it was silent for a second before we heard an, "Ow," from Peyton. I grinned and I sat up and got up off the floor to help Peyton up. Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room soon after. We stood there for a while until I said, "So…do you have any clue why he did that?"

"Nope. But it was random and weird." I busted out laughing again for a second before calming down.

Peyton and I walked out of my room and into the eating room when Genkai called for dinner. We walked calmly into the room seeing everyone sitting already. I made a face at Kuwabara and Yusuke by the way in which they ate; it was disgusting. We found empty seats next to Yukina and Genkai. I was sitting next to Yukina with Peyton sitting next to me and on her other side was Genkai.

I noticed Hiei and Youko were both very grouchy now. _'Hah! Serves them right!' _I soon felt Hiei's glare on my face, but I tried to ignore it. It was giving me a weird feeling though. I started squirming in my seat as I started to get very uncomfortable with his stare. I looked at him with irritation and noticed he was smirking at me. I huffed and went back to eating and after a second he stopped looking at me.

Once I was done eating I stood up and went and washed my plate and the pots and pans. I walked back to my room and finished getting ready for bed. Then of course I went to bed.


End file.
